1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an improved system for supplying electrical energy to an actuator which positions the transmission of an automotive vehicle between park and various shift positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, a vehicle operator moves the shift selector to the desired position and an electrical signal is generated to supply electrical power from the vehicle battery to a motor, i.e., actuator, to shift the transmission. However, in the event the vehicle battery is dead, i.e., fully discharged, there is insufficient electrical power for energizing the motor to shift the transmission. This is particularly a problem when the transmission is in the park position and a heavy load is on the transmission, thereby making it very difficult to move the transmission out of the park position. Under such heavy loads, the motor could be supplied with additional electrical energy to overcome such forces.
It is well known to use capacitors to store electrical energy for later discharge to energize an accessory; however, it was left to applicants to solve this transmission shifting problems by using a capacitor. Examples of such prior uses are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,010 to Shirata et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,522 to Salzmann and U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,637 to Pizzi.